


The Six Degrees of Separation

by tstories101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I blame my life, M/M, No Fluff, SO SAD, Sad, Six Degrees Of Separation, Sorry Laf, Sorry john, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, break-up and make-up, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Six Degrees of Separation by The Script.</p><p>‘What have I done?’ John had asked and Lafayette had looked so sad, and it broke him.</p><p>‘Nothing John, breathe. It’s me who messed up.’</p><p>‘That’s what they all say Gil-Lafayette! What did I do wrong, I must’ve done something wrong!’ John tried to rack through his memory in that moment but nothing came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different from my fluffy things and it's not the only angsty thing that's coming up.
> 
> This is short, so it's not my normal writing style.
> 
> I broke my heart writing this.
> 
> Don't know why but this is for Danni, probs cause she breaks my heart with her stories.
> 
> I'm in the writing mood, just not essays, I have no impulse control.

**_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_ **

John missed Lafayette. Lafayette had been so nice to him. He’d never raised a hand to him – unlike previous dates – never questioned John when he had hung around other men or women – the somewhat jealous sex that came afterwards, well John wasn’t against that.

He had understood that just because he was bisexual, he had no intention of cheating, he loved Lafayette, he was the only one that could call him Gilbert and not be glared at for doing so, instead he would get a loving groan and squeeze on the shoulder – if he was lucky he’d get a squeeze somewhere else if they were in a private place.

 

**_What’s gonna kill you is the second part_ **

 

Lafayette moved out. That was John first realised that this shit was actually happening, he didn’t know what he had done wrong. He’d always been honest with Lafayette and hid nothing from him.

Had he been too close with Alex? Thomas? Hercules? _John Adams_? What happened?

_‘What have I done?’ John had asked and Lafayette had looked so sad, and it broke him._

_‘Nothing John, breathe. It’s me who messed up.’_

_‘That’s what they all say Gil-Lafayette! What did I do wrong, I must’ve done something wrong!’ John tried to rack through his memory in that moment but nothing came up._

Now John was sitting in front of Thomas.

 

**_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_ **

 

Thomas was nice, a bit on the political side but Alexander had helped him with that. Thomas looked so much like Lafayette, and it was out of desperation that John did this, he knew that.

But he acted nothing like Lafayette, he didn’t have the French accent, instead it was Southern – there was not problem with that, he just wasn’t Lafayette – he was sweet, payed for everything but then that’s just when it happened, the click, the realisation.

 

**_And forth, you’re gonna think that you fixed yourself_ **

 

Lafayette wanted to be fixed, he wanted it to be easy. He had moved around John and he realised that it was his fault. They could’ve been really happy together and with America now being for marriage equality, they could’ve gotten married and had kids running around.

That had been Lafayette’s dream and he felt that he’d only been able to have that with John but now, he’s ruined it all.

He loved John. Still does.

 

**_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_ **

Lafayette walked into the diner, wishing he could smile back at the young lady that handed him a menu and sat him down in the booth. He felt drained, mentally, physically, emotionally. He was just tired.

This just had to be the worst day of his life.

Not even two seats away from him, he saw John, the light of his life sitting across from…

From someone else.

 

**_And the sixth is when you admit, you may have fucked up a little_ **

 

Of course John would move on, why wouldn’t he? He was gorgeous, he needed to move on, he had every reason to move on, it had been a month since Lafayette had left, he had _every_ reason to move.

Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt, his heart, Lafayette wasn’t sure he had one.

 

**_No there’s no starting over, without finding closure_ **

 

John had seen Lafayette before Lafayette had seen him. As the date was coming to an end, Thomas said he had to work on a speech, he felt Lafayette’s eyes on him, not a glare, they were just, _on him_.

Thomas gave him a kiss on the hand and moved in closer to ask if John needed a ride home, where the smaller boy responded with a no; he’d driven here, he wasn’t particularly in the need of a ride home.

Thomas nodded and asked if he wanted to be walked back to his car, to which John politely declined to and said he needed to use the bathroom. Thomas smiled and asked John if it was okay to hug the man, John replied with a yes.

They hugged and John felt the eyes again, yet he refused to actually look at Lafayette knowing that he was looking at him.

Thomas and him let go of the hug.

Thomas smiled beautifully at him, it was more a smirk though, it wasn’t Lafayette’s smile.

 _I’m sorry,_ John said in his head as Thomas walked away. _I can’t get this man out of my head._

 

**_You take them back no hesitation, that’s when you know you’ve reached the sixth degree of separation._ **

 

John was stupid.

He had walked over to Lafayette’s table.

Lafayette was stupid.

He let John sit down.

John was stupid.

He opened his mouth and asked how everything was going.

Lafayette was stupid.

He responded with an actual truth that everything had hurt.

John’s heart sank. John told Lafayette something along those lines.

Lafayette felt that he had no heart. Lafayette told John that much.

John blinked and looked down at his fingers which were rested against the table. Lafayette blinked and stared at John, completely ignoring the menu he was given. 

“Do you want to head back to my place?” Lafayette asked and John looked back up at the other man.

“Yes.”

_I’m sorry, Thomas_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or prompts or want more of these, my holidays are coming up soon so drop by my tumblr and hit me up with it, or just talk to me, I'm lonely. Danni works, I don't.
> 
> http://bitchpleaseiwill.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
